Bid for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission!
Bid for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf and Crew's Impossible Mission! (目指せドラゴンボール！ピラフ一味の大作戦！, Mezase Doragon Bōru! Pirafu Ichimi no Daisakusen!; lit. "Aim for the Dragon Balls! Pilaf Gang in Action!") is the fourth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is August 2, 2015. Its American air date is January 28, 2017. Summary While Beerus and Whis are flying towards King Kai's planet, King Kai is desperate to prevent Goku from meeting Beerus. He suggests Goku leave to Bulma's birthday party, but Goku doesn't want to. Meanwhile, Bulma's friends and family are enjoying the party on the luxurious ship. Bulma is upset that Goku and Vegeta haven’t come, and gets even more annoyed when Krillin asks her age. Android 18 is obsessed with the bingo tournament prizes, which include a plane and a castle. Below the deck, Goten and Trunks run through the ship's kitchen and come to the enormous room where the tournament prizes are kept. Goten is amazed at the prizes, but Trunks goes on to show him the secret top prize, which is protected by a high-tech security system invented by Bulma. Trunks simply unplugs the security system, revealing the Dragon Balls. On a small desert island, Emperor Pilaf is fishing while Shu and Mai dig for buried treasure. They ask if there is really a treasure there, and Pilaf shows them the treasure map, but Mai says that it's an obvious fake map, and their boat is in poor condition, meaning they can't go back. Bulma's cruise ship happens to be nearing Pilaf's island, and with the security system deactivated, the Dragon Balls suddenly appear as blips on Pilaf's handheld Dragon Radar, right as Pilaf gets a big fish on the line. In his excitement and confusion he drops the radar into the sea, then loses the fish too. Trunks reactivates the security system, so by the time Pilaf manages to retrieve the radar, it no longer detects the Dragon Balls. Shu and Mai think Pilaf was simply imagining things, but he insists they set out for the approaching cruise ship. Their small boat begins filling with water halfway there, and to make matters worse a shark suddenly attacks. The trio manage to grab on to the side of the cruise ship and hang on for dear life, before Goten and Trunks notice them and toss a rope ladder their way. Now on board the ship, Pilaf keeps quiet about his search for the Dragon Balls, and even turns down any offer of food despite the trio's extreme hunger, but he finally succumbs before too long and they all eat happily. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta continues his training in the gravity chamber; even 150x gravity now provides little challenge for him. The gravity suddenly reverts to normal as a secretary comes in to inform him that there is a message from Bulma for him. Vegeta is still uninterested in the party, and Bulma chews him out over the phone. Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai repaints his damaged house, while Goku fires a Kamehameha which quickly circles around the planet and comes straight back at him. He successfully blocks his own Kamehameha, but the impact causes King Kai's house to collapse. Exasperated, King Kai says that this endless obsession with getting stronger is precisely why Goku can't be allowed to meet Beerus. Goku gets curious on who Beerus is. Having slipped his tongue, King Kai has no choice but to explain: though Beerus governs destruction and is therefore necessary to maintain the balance of the universe, he fickly destroys whatever annoys him. King Kai hastily hides Goku inside his house, but it is too late: Whis and Beerus arrive on his planet. Major Events *Beerus arrives on King Kai's planet. Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma *King Kai's planet Objects *Dragon Balls *Dragon Radar Gallery Episode 4 DBS.png|Japanese title card DBS King Kai surprised q9232323.png|King Kai nervously falls back after he thinks he's overheard by Goku DBS 02945385.png|Bingo prize room DBS Bulma Angry.png|Bulma angry at Goku for not showing up at her party DBS Master Roshi nose bleed.png|Master Roshi nosebleed DragonBallsDBS230923.png|The Dragon Balls DBS Mai and Shu terrified.png|Mai and Shu scared by Emperor Pilaf DBS Vegeta Gravity Training 10293123.png|Vegeta training in the gravity chamber DBS Dragon Radar 03942234.png|Pilaf holding the Dragon Radar ca:Episodi 4 (BDS) es:Episodio 4 (DBS) pt-br:O objetivo são as Esferas do Dragão! A Grande Estratégia da Gangue Pilaf! Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga